The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Roof assemblies for vehicles having drain channels positionable under the rear edges of the roof openings are known in the art. For example, one such roof assembly is known from EP 1 442 907. In this prior art roof assembly the drain channel is supported on a complicated drain channel operating mechanism with a forced vertical movement. It has a lost motion provision to allow for a relative horizontal movement between the drain channel and the closure panel at the beginning or end of the opening movement of the panel.